


New York's Menace defeats Taskmaster!

by gokioh



Series: Kpop One Shots [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spiderman/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics) Spoilers, bangchan is deadpool, everyone's either in university or they're got a job, jeongin is spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokioh/pseuds/gokioh
Summary: Jeongin is your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man! He's just a college kid trying to balance superhero time and student time together whilst trying to also take down a nuisance known as Deadpool. But, in the middle of a fight between trying to bring Deadpool in and Taskmaster destroying the city, Jeongin has no choice but to try and help his enemy defeat a threat. Deadpool gets seriously hurts and Jeongin freaks the fuck out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	New York's Menace defeats Taskmaster!

There were a few things in life that made Jeongin really happy, like the time he got a letter from ‘Empire State University’ stating that they would like for him to enter in their science courses two years early because they believed he was more than capable of taking the responsibility. He loved his friends, Minho who was taking a doctors course and had been studying for 4 years now at the university and Minho's boyfriend, Jisung, who was taking a course in physics, like Jeongin. 

But, the main thing in life that made Jeongin happy was being Spider-man. Everyone knows how the story went, he was at a trip with his old school, ‘Midtown High’ when a spider bit into his hand. Jeongin had woken up the next day sticking to the walls of his bedroom and with undeniable strength the nerd version of him would have only dreamed of having. Being Spider-man and having adventures everyday in New York gave him some of the fondest memories. 

Jeongin especially loved the old days where he would take down ‘little’ crime in his hometown, Queens. Being Spider-man and learning to adapt to his new superhero life was what made Jeongin get up early every morning. Of course there were downfalls that were brought with his mask, like how his uncle died because of his stupid mistake. But the young boy had learnt to overcome his uncle’s death and make him proud by saving many more lives that could have had the unfortunate ending his uncle did.

“Hey man,” Minho walked into Jeongin and Jisung’s shared dorm room. “You seen Jisung anywhere?” he asked.

Jeongin nodded, “he’s in his AM class right now-”

“Trouble down by 62nd Street, Taskmaster is fighting-”

Jeongin was already up and ready, pulling his regular clothes off to show his suit. The younger gave Minho a solid nod before he spun a web out of his dorm room and proceeded to swing out to 62nd Street. Jeongin had now wished that he had let the policeman on the radio continue his transcript because now he was face-to-face with his worst enemy. “Baby Boy!” a voice laughed.

“Deadpool,” Jeongin muttered.

“Aw, turn that frown upside down why don’t ya? I don’t like seeing my lil’ bug upset,” the older anti-hero joked.

“Arachnid,” Jeongin reminded for the hundredth time since he had met the mercenary. Jeongin had first moved to New York when he was 17 and starting out in university. Now he was 19 and had many encounters with the masked anti-hero since then. Every time Jeongin tried to catch Deadpool and send him to the police, the man would always slip right through his gloved fingers. Jeongin was determined to get Deadpool this time, like he was the last time and the last time and the last time before that. Jeongin was determined!

He needed to focus on Taskmaster to begin with though, the one villain that had got to Jeongin and made a fool of. Taskmasters special ‘power’ was the ability to copy anything, every move that Jeongin did and learnt, well Taskmaster would take that move and use it to beat Jeongin. The younger had to try and change up his fighting style which was hard enough then, but he didn’t know what the Taskmaster had in store for him now. 

Maybe it was a good thing that Deadpool was here, the only reason Taskmaster was so easily beaten by Deadpool was the same reason Jeongin was also beaten. They both were annoyed at how unpredictable Deadpool was. The second time they had met, Jeongin had thought that he got to Dedpool to make him change his ways but the older had just killed 10 guys after that and Jeongin resented him since. Taskmaster needed to know and understand the moves a person makes but because of how Deadpool never really stuck to a style, he couldn’t copy anything.

Jeongin went to help with taking down Taskmaster, which was usually just him trying to save other Americans because apparently no one got the gist of running away. People just had their phones out trying to film everything, it’s not like they could upload it anywhere if they were dead though. Jongin swung himself to the side of Taskmaster and kicked the man straight in the face. 

The villain fell to the ground and just as Deadpool was about to raise his katana and end the man’s life Jeongin webbed the older’s arm. He pulled back with regular force to stop Deadpool, “you can’t kill him.”

“What do you suppose we do? Take him to the authorities where he just escapes like last time?” Deadpool said , “no offense kid but all your villains always come back compared to mine. Why’s that? Cause I kill them. It’s a fact, check the comics,” he shrugged.

Jeongin furrowed his brow, “what are you- Deadpool watch out!” Taskmaster got up and threw a bomb aimlessly at Deadpool. Jeongin panicked and started to shoot his webbing over at Taskmaster, cocooning the villain in artificial webs before he jumped over to Deadpool.

“Oh my god,” Jeongin whispered, looking at the older who was lying lifelessly on the ground with multiple wounds and even chunks of his body lying helplessly beside him. Jeongin looked up when his super hearing informed him of the police cars about to come. Jeongin did the first thing his instincts told him to do, he hauled Deadpool on his shoulders and started to web himself back to his campus. Jeongin made sure to sneak in Deadpool, undetected until he got to his bedroom where Jisung and Minho were both sitting down trying to play a game of chess together. There was no point in trying, Minho always lost. But he was sore loser, so they had a match every week just to try and see. 

Jeongin had came crashing through the open window into his ground, rolling Deadpool’s body on the wooden floor. Jisung screamed and moved away before he looked up and gasped, “Spider-man?!” Jeongin took off his mask and Jisung gasped again, “Jeongin?!”

“Minho hyung, help me!” Jeongin shouted. 

Minho was already at the younger’s side. Making Jisung gasp again, “Minho- you knew?!”

“Yes, I knew Jeongin was Spider-man. I will tell you how, just help get my kit from my room,” he instructed. Jisung looked back between the youngest and oldest before running out to get Minho’s medical kid. He always had one being a medical student and all. Jeongin looked back at Deadpool’s body who had blood all over his bed. The sheets were cheep but not easy to clean. “We need to take off his mask.”

“No!” Jeongin, grabbed Minho’s arm to make sure the older wasn’t anywhere near close.

“Jeongin? Are you serious? He’s going to need a better way to clear his nose and mouth into getting oxygen. I don’t even have an oxygen mask, at least let me help him breath.”

“Hyung,” Jeongin tried to stress, “you don’t understand. That’s his identity. I know how it feels for that to be ripped away from you, don’t take his mask off.”

Minho looked conflicted but when Jisung came in carrying his medical equipment there wasn’t much he could do. First he’d get the stitched down and then he’d sort out the guys identity and breathable air intake. Minho’s eyes widened when he turned to look over at Deadpool whose cuts had started to rapidly heal. “Uh… I haven’t learnt about this in class yet,” Minho said, looking back out at Jisung and Jeongin.

Jeongin walked over to Minho and leant down to see Deadpool’s scars, “he’s got rapid healing like me… but way quicker.”

“You have quick healing?” Minho asked, “you never told me that.”

“You were never supposed to know I was Spider-man to begin with. Will he be okay?” Jeongin looked up at the older as he motioned towards Deadpool.

“I think so. It’s best just to let him heal on his own. If the healing process stops then call me in and I can do as much as I can but I honestly don’t know.”

Jisung looked back and forth between Jeongin and Minho before taking his boyfriend’s arm, “can we have a talk. Privately,” he said. Minho looked back at Jeongin who sighed but nodded. He walked with Jisung out of his dorm room, he had so much to explain.

Jeongin sighed once again and sat down by Deadpool’s side, he put his head in his hands and thought for a minute. The first time Jeongin had ever let his secret slip was on his first week of University and he managed to come back into his dorm room with Minho grabbing something for Jisung. The older had screamed and then Jeongin had to calm him down, the only way he did was when Jeongin ripped off his mask and showed Minho that it was only him. He had been beating himself up the whole night for doing that, he could have just swung out or spun a web at Minho’s mouth, but no… instead he just took off his mask, showed his friendly face. 

Minho had been nice, he told Jeongin that he wouldn’t tell anyone about the youngers secret, even Jisung and that meant a lot to Jeongin. Sometimes when the night retreats got too much, Jeongin would swing over to Minho’s dorm which he had on his own, and get patched up over there. One of the reasons why Minho kept his own medical supplies and they usually joked about how Minho should already be a doctor with how much practise he was getting from Jeongin. 

Jeongin didn’t know how Jisung would react to knowing that he was Spider-man. Jisung was known to be the loudest amongst the three and as much as Jeongin loved the older, he didn’t know if he was ready for Jisung to know. Now he had no choice, he also had a bloody body on his bed and that wasn’t helping his current situation. “It’s all your fault,” Jeongin mumbled in his hands.

“Who’s?” a voice asked.

Jeongin stood up and turned to Deadpool who was carelessly resting on his bed, all dandy and fine. His body completely free of any wounds from being blown up. “You- how?!”

“How what? Whose fault it is? What fault was made? Baby, there are sooo many questions and no answers in life,” he laughed. He got up and groaned, “that’s gonna hurt for a bit.” 

Jeongin’s eye widened and he places his hands over his face, he wasn’t wearing his mask. “Oh god,” he quickly turned around and bent down to pick up his mask from the ground, and then got slapped on the arse. Jeongin squeaked and turned around, looking at the older accusingly. 

“What? You have a nice ass,” he shrugged. Jeongin’s face burned red as he took a step back when Deadpool got off his bed. “Where am I?” he asked. When he realised Jeongin was too shocked too answer, he rolled his eyes from behind his mask, “I’m not a pedo, I’m just pansexual.”

“That- that doesn’t mean you had to do that!” he squeaked again. “You- you could be a mouldy old man for all I know!” Jeongin accused.

“Old? Nah, but mouldy, your hitting the jackpot on that one baby boy,” Deadpool joked. He took off his own mask and shook his dry, dead, blond hair. Jeongin gasped quietly, looking closely at the dry and lumpy skin that Deadpool owned. “You took off your own mask, seems fair you get to see my gorgeous face, innit?”

Jeongin took a step closer to Deadpool who was having a conversation with himself, too distracted to see the younger move. Jeongin cupped the older’s cheek, making Deadpool stop and look down at the younger. “Yes?” he asked.

“How- were you born this way?” he asked.

Deadpool lifted the corners of his lips and split them into a cheeky grin, “can’t tell you that now can I, baby boy? Don’t want you to end up like I am, it’s a lonely life for this mercenary.”

Jeongin gulped, “I- what’s your name?”

Deadpool cocked his eyebrow, “what’s yours?”

“I asked you first,” Jeongin whispered.

“Well I don’t wanna answer. What’s your name, now I’m curious.”

Jeongin smiled, “baby boy.”

Deadpool chuckled lowly, “smartass. I’m Bang Chan,” he smiled.

“Yang Jeongin. Now tell me your real name,” he said.

Bang Chan rolled his eyes, “Chris. The name’s Chris. But everybody calls my Chan,” he shrugged.

“I thought you said you were lonely.”

“Okay… all the dead people call me Chan.” Jeongin shivered at how dark that was. He took a step back and looked back at the door, “what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Jeongin said. “I- you should leave, you’re alright now?”

“I feel fine,” Chan shrugged. “What? Can’t get a goodbye kiss?” he playfully tapped his index finger against his cheek. Jeongin rolled his eyes and lightly slapped the older, who laughed and shrugged. “You’d be surprised how many times that’s happened to me.”

“Not really but go off,” Jeongin said.

“I will, maybe I’ll see you later.”

“Maybe you will. Chan,” Jeongin outstretched his arm.

Chan looked down at his hand and shook it once, “Jeongin.”

***

Jeongin was sitting down on the roof of a chimichanga place, eating one whilst his mask was pulled up over his nose, so he could breath whilst eating. He swung his legs, letting the back of his ankles lightly touch the edge of the wall he was sitting on. He munched on the chimichanga and then got out another one from his pile laying in a brown paper bag with grease staining the edges. 

He felt his spidey senses go off and groaned as he set down his greasy, fried burrito and pulled his mask over his face. Jeongin jumped up and squatted into his typical spider-man position as he looked around him. He saw a red flash from the corner of his eyes and turned to where the ventilation system was. The younger was ready to shoot a web when the person walk out calmly. 

Deadpool. The mercenary stopped in his tracks when he saw the young Spider hero sitting in defense mode, he held his hands up in surrender, “just came to eat my lunch.” He walked over to Jeongin who sat crossed legged on the edge of building and sat beside the younger. “You like chimichanga’s too?” 

Jeongin furrowed his brows but slowly nodded, going back to picking up his own lunch that he had placed back inside the greasy bag. “This isn’t the best chimichanga place you know. There’s one down by West Avenue that’s really good.”

Jeongin shrugged, “it’s cheap and filling.”

Chan nodded, “that my arachnid amigo, is a valid point.” 

Jeongin froze, turning to Chan, “you didn’t call me a bug?”

“I wanted to use amigo instead of buddy. Bug buddy doesn’t sound half as nice as arachnid amigo, you know?” Jeongin nodded, lifting his mask again and eating. “Ahh, yes. The art of eating whilst wearing a mask, I wished I changed my costume idea when I first started. Then again, don’t want anyone seeing this pretty face now, do I?” he joked.

Jeongin frowned, gulping down his extra large bite of the fried food. “Chan?”

“Hmm?” the older hummed, still eating his food. 

“How did you become a mercenary?” he asked.

Chan stopped eating and then smiled, wiping the juices away from his mouths, “we starting with the big questions aren’t we? Alright then, I had this friend. Lover if you will, his name was Woojin, and I loved him so much, you know?” Jeongin didn’t know but he still nodded. “One day I woke up and I had cancer, there was no chance I was going to survive and I was just trying to count my last days with him. Then someone came to me, said they could cure me but also give me powers, I had something to lose. Woojin... turns out he's a lying, cheating bastard-" 

“Hey, stop swearing!” Jeongin interrupted.

“Do want an origin story?” he sarcastically remarked, Jeongin sighed but nodded. “So as I was saying, the bastard broke up with me because of my cancer and I went to some shady ass doctor that experimented on me, didn’t cure my cancer. He gave me strength, agility, flexibility beyond any human capacity and then he gave me my super, duper, super fast, combo, lighting, max 100 healing ability. Plus this mouldy skin as well, to go with my cancer!” Chan deflated a little, hunching in on himself, “he didn’t take away my cancer, he just made it so that my healing abilities would fight it, everyday. I still have cancer, I get cured and I get it back, if I didn’t have the healing ability then…”

“You’d be dead,” Jeongin finished. “Did you ever find him?”

Chan giggled, “that’s how I became a mercenary. I killed everyone associated to him, hundreds died just so I could get to him and when I did?” he leant closer to Jeongin, “I killed him too. People, powerful people noticed how quickly I could get a job done. Anytime someone needs someone dead, I just get a text-” he pulled out an old, block Nokia phone- “and I get the job done. Simple, plus it’s good money.”

Jeongin shivered, not feeling so hungry after hearing that story, “what happened to Woojin?” Chan was silent for a minute and Jeongin worried that he stepped over a line, “I’m sorry if it’s personal or anything-”

“He’s dead.” Chan took Jeongin’s chimichanga and started to eat it himself, “I killed him to,” he dramatically ended, pretending to cry.  
Jeongin pouted, “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not, you don’t know him or me. You just say that because everyone says that. Why are you sorry? Did you kill him? Did you rip the only person I loved in this world from my hands and turn him into a cheating bitch? Don’t apologise if it’s not your fault,” he said.

Jeongin lifted up his mask and looked at Chan carefully, “can I see your face again?”

Chan looked at Jeongin and shrugged, “I know I’m handsome but okay.” 

Jeongin smiled when he saw Chan’s skin, he cautiously lifted his hands up and touched the older’s hair. It felt crispy and dead and then he took off his gloves so he could actually feel the fine detail. He moved closer, not so scared anymore and let his hands trail down to his forehead and over his eyebrows, his eyes closed as Jeongin’s fingertips brushed over them slightly. Jeongin felt his mouth part open when his thumb touched the edge of Chan’s lips. 

“You wear braces?” Chan said. 

Jeongin nodded, “I’ve had them for quite some time now…”

“They look cute.”

Jeongin grinned, “thank you.”

Chan rested his hands on Jeongin’s small waist, his eye darted down to the boys’ lips. Jeongin felt his face heat up as the pads of his thumb pressed lightly behind Chan’s ear. Jeongin felt himself gravitating towards the older, who drew closer. Jeongin made the first move and pressed his lips against Chan, letting the older slowly take control, it was his first kiss after all.

Jeongin hadn’t seen Chan a week after that kiss, he and Chan continued to eat their chimichanga’s and then both set off. Chan gave Jeongin a goodbye kiss and because of Jeongin’s exams commencing he didn’t have enough time to go out and be Spider-man. The younger held his books close to his body as his feet moved towards the quad where Jisung and Minho were having lunch. “Did I miss anything?” he asked.

“Not much,” Minho shrugged, eating the universities sandwich. “How’s lover boy?” he asked.

Jeongin rolled his eyes and picked some of Jisung’s crisps, “wouldn’t know, not like I’ve been out lately.”

Jisung looked at Jeongin strangely, “it’s still weird to hear you casually talk about you being, you know,” he whispered the last part.

“Spider-man?” Jeongin said out loud.

“Well I thought you wanted to keep it a secret but okay,” Jisung shrugged.

“No one would believe I am anyway. I wear glasses and have braces even though I’m 19 already.” Jeongin ran his tongue along the edges of his braces and returned back to the stolen chips. They were sour cream and onion flavoured. Jisung’s favourite. 

“Well look at the bright side, at least today’s your last exam. You can go swinging in no time afterwards,” Minho smiled encouragingly. 

Jeongin did smile after that, “yeah… I guess you’re right.” That exactly what the younger did, he raced out of the exam room with inhumane speed and rushed to his dorm room to get his suit on and then he jumped out of the window, swinging out of the university and getting into the free air of New York. 

“I’m so happy to be back!” Jeongin laughed freely in the air, flipping and cartwheeling over buildings as he swung and whooped in the air. He could hear a couple shouts of encouragement from Spider-man fans and grinned widely still swinging around tall skyscrapers and buildings. Jeongin felt his Spidey senses tinglings and he smirked, pulling down into an alleyway where two guys were trying to harass a woman. “It’s a little early to be doing this ain’t it lads?” he shouted.

Jeongin got them quickly, helping the lady stand up and getting her to call the police. Jeongin crawled up a building and perched himself at the very top, overlooking New York. “It’s good to be back,” he whispered.

“Great, cause I was wondering where you were?” a voice shouted, pulling up next to him. 

Jeongin flinched and almost fell off the building before a hand grabbed him and pulled him back on the roof. “How’d you-”

“I sneak up on people,” Chan shrugged nonchalantly.

Jeongin’s spidey senses should have gone off if there was any type of danger, before he realised that Deadpool wasn’t a danger anymore. There was no reason for his spidey sense to go off when he was around, “how’d you find me?”

“Took a wild guess, plus you were yelling about how much you loved being back two blocks ago,” Chan laughed. Jeongin blushed and pulled his mask off.

“Are you following me?” he smirked.

“So what if I am?”

Jeongin snorted, “you can visit me in my dorm room you know. I don’t mind,” he mumbled the last part. 

Chan smirked and pulled Jeongin closer, the younger placed his hands on his chest, “you really want me to?”

Jeongin nodded, “what’s wrong?”

“What with my handsome face-”

“I don’t mind,” Jeongin shrugged, “you know where my dorm room is. I can introduce you to my my roommate and his boyfriend! Minho hyung’s always teasing me about you!”

Chan chuckled, “alright then. I’ll come tomorrow night.”

“At night?” Jeongin tilted his head to the side.

Chan took off his own mask and kissed the younger’s lips, “unlike you and me, the world is not yet ready to see this beauty.” 

Jeongin smiled softly, “whatever makes you comfortable.”


End file.
